Yeti
Yeti is a robot that competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was armed with a spinning spiked drum at a speed of 4000 RPM and lifting forks on the front. Also, Yeti's rear wheels were spares from Bronco. Yeti was originally an alternate for the show, but was allowed in due to one of the many drop-outs which occurred at Season 2. Yeti shocked everyone by doing insanely well and reached the semi final before getting destroyed by Tombstone. It was built by Greg Gibson who also competed in Season 5.0 of BattleBots with the middleweight Blue Steel and the superheavyweight Little Pink Butterfly of Doom, but both robots lost their first matches. Robot History Yeti's first ever match in BattleBots was against Donald Hutson's Lock-Jaw. Yeti started strong with some good hits on Lock-Jaw and flipped it multiple times with its spinning drum. These hits did some damage to one of the front wheels of Lock-Jaw, but it was still moving. Toward the end of the first minute, Lock-Jaw stopped Yeti's drum for the first time and got its jaws onto Yeti's spinning drum. Yeti damaged Lock-Jaw's primary weapon with its spinning drum and tried to escape with its lifting forks, but its rear got caught onto Lock-Jaw's jaws and pushed it under the pulverizer. When Yeti managed to escape, it didn't take long before Lock-Jaw had clamped its drum again, and this time took Yeti to the screws. Most of the second minute of the fight was spent trying to escape from Lock-Jaw's jaws. In the final minute of the match, one of Lock-Jaw's drive pods started pouring out smoke and sparks. The wheel that Yeti had made contact with on the first hit of the match was finally stalled, limiting its driving ability. Yeti got the last few hits in with its spinning drum and went straight into Lock-Jaw's jaws before the time ran out. Yeti won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32 with its No.12 seeding, where it faced the No.21 seed Lucky. For this match Lucky added some wheel guards over the front wheels. The match started out fairly evenly with no major damage being done to either robot. Eventually, Yeti lost one of its rear tires before disabling and removing Lucky's flipper. Both robots continued to move around before Yeti delivered a final blow that knocked out Lucky. Lucky was counted out and Yeti won by KO at 2:44. This win put Yeti to the round of 16, where it faced the No.28 seed Mega Tento. In the beginning of the match, Yeti started to attack and eventually damaged Mega Tento's right wheel. Mega Tento was then pushed on top of the screws and became unable to move. Mega Tento was counted and Yeti finished off the destroyed wheel. Yeti won by a quick KO at 44 seconds and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.13 seed Chomp who previously defeated the reigning champion Bite Force. Before the match began, Greg Gibson had decided to remove the lifting forks and added an extra panel to the top of the machine. In this match, Yeti was in control and attacked Chomp repeatedly, eventually tearing off one of the wings that helps Chomp self-right with its arm. Chomp eventually ended up on its side where it couldn't self-right and was counted out, giving Yeti the win by KO.This allowed Yeti to advance in to the semi-finals, where it faced the No. 1 seed Tombstone, a robot that Yeti was designed to face. This match didn't go as well for Yeti as Tombstone tore off two of its wheels. However, a big impact disabled Tombstone's weapon, resulting in a pushing match. Yeti found itself being pushed around, even ending up partially on top of the screws. In the end, the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Tombstone, eliminating Yeti from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Battlebots Semi-Finalists Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Alaska Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors